The Newest Loud Member
by jaxongamer0
Summary: it's about the new member of the family
1. Chapter 1

It's a normal day in Royal Woods, Ronnie anne and Lincoln were hanging out at the skate park, Lincoln got a pair of roller blades for his 18th birthday and he was skateing around with Ronnie anne.

They have been dating since 7th grade, they heard all the rumors at first they could't ignore it especially Ronnie anne but Lincoln and there friends help her to ignore it, it was hard at first but she got used to it.

They only had a couple of days till they graduate.

They made all As and it was time.

* * *

Graduation Day

"You ready lame-o?" said Ronnie anne

"no" said Lincoln

"yeah me either" said Ronnie anne

The two kiss when the others weren't looking they went to there seats that were assigned to them, they know what they will do next, they have practice this all day and it's time.

**Man on speker**

**Rusty**

Rusty got up and went to the stage.

Li**ncoln loud**

Lincoln got up and went to the stage.

**Ronalda anne **

Ronnie anne got up and went to the stage.

**Family of these kids I give you the graduats of 2024, graduats please remove your caps and throw them in the air.**

They removed there caps and tossed them in the air, they were finaly graduats

* * *

I am going to end it early beacause i am out of ideas but my one big idea will be later in the chapters, if you have an idea and sence I have very few you

can email me./please review


	2. chapter 2

It's a brand new day and Lincoln and Ronnie anne want to go to collage they both have been accepted in 1 university OU stands for Oklahoma University.

The two were suprise that they would have to move to Oklahoma the two agreed to rent an apartment togeather they wanted to take both vehicles Lincoln 4 door ford f-150 or Ronnie anne minnecouper the both deside on the truck so they have room for there stuff.

"You ready Ronnie anne"? said Lincoln

"Yes, you"? said Ronnie anne

"No" said Lincoln

"Just have to say good bye to everyone" said Lincoln

"Good bye mom and dad" said Lincoln

"Good bye son" said Lynn sr and Rita

"Good bye everyone" said Lincoln

everyone said good bye exept Lily

"Bye Lily"said Lincoln

"Don't go" said Lily tearing up

"I have to" said Lincoln

"You know what I wll call every night to tell you good night ok and rember to have bunbun safe with you" said Lincoln

"Ok" said Lily

"Bye linky" said Lily

"bye Lily we will call when we get there" said Lincoln

Lincoln and Ronnie anne left, Lily stayed out intill the truck was no longer in sight

It's a 15 hour drive

* * *

As they promice they called Lily to say good night

"Hi Lily" said Lincoln

"Hi, so you made it" said Lily

"Yes we made it and it is one hour difference, good night Lily we still have to unpack" said Lincoln

"say good night Ronnie" said Lincoln

"Good night Lily" said Ronnie anne shouting from the next room

* * *

It has been 1 year like Lincoln had promice he would call Lily every night, he never forgot a day, Lily and Rita went to the park and Rita sat up against a tree and read a book lily came back a couple of minutes later running with excitement,Lily ask her mom to come with her.

"come on mom" said Lily

"Hold on help me up first I am not like I used to be" said Rita

Lily help Rita up and led to the forest part of the park with the hollow trunk tree

A big trunk with Lilys play kitchen and 2 purple chairs.

were 6 pies was and were two purple chairs were.

"Lincoln help me bring this here before he went to collage" said Lily

"I was wondering were those chairs and your play kitchen went, and were did you get the pies from they look good" said Rita

"Maggie's mom baked it for me" said Lily

"You should go first" said Lily

"Sorry honey I don't think I would fit through, lets have it outside" said Rita

"Ok" said Lily disappointed

But Rita didn't like seeing her youngest sad so Rita crawed in and got stuck, but she got unstuck by Lily runing and pushing her mother in the trunk of the tree.

Lily had 1 whole pie and Rita had 5.

On there way out she gets stuck agian so Lily helps her get out but since she was out already she had to pull, after that Rita complains that her hips hurt that she will not do a thing like that again.

* * *

It has been 3 more years has passed and Lincon and Ronnie anne graduated from collage.

* * *

I could not have done this without Crafordbrian17 help he had ideas I whould not think of thank you Crafordbrian17.

I could't think of any other collage execpt the one in my home town Oklahoma. I could have chosen Michigan university but wanted some thing different.

Should they stay in Oklahoma or move back to Michigan, pleace comment on that I am reliayng on your guys opinion what ever gets the most votes

will be were they move.

I am running out of ideas but my one big idea will be in the next chapter, if you have an idea and sence I have very few you can email me if you have ideas

can email me./please review


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter is taking a long time I havent been sleeping well and my school just stared back up so I am in school I will post chapters and write them when I have free time, but I will do my best to keep you posted. from Jaxongamer0

* * *

It's a brand new day now that Lincoln and ronnie anne are graduated they want to move back to Royal woods but they can't deside if they want to stay, but for now they are going to move back to Royal woods and later they will see if they want to move back to Oklahoma, Few days later the move back to Royal woods, they rented a small apartment and Lincoln is going for an interview at a auto body shop and Ronnie anne also has an interview at a store. They both got the job. They both got home with excitment.

How was your day. said Lincoln

Good how about yours? said Ronnie anne

I got the job. both said at the same time

Both huged each other

They both got ready for bed and watch something on the TV, then went to sleep.

Couple of days later

Lincoln and Ronnie anne love there new job.

But one night Lincoln couldn't sleep he went to ask Ronnie anne something she was asleep, his head was filled with these weird feallings he has been with Ronnie anne since 6th grade today was there day off so Lincoln did't have to wory so he decided to go to a store but not just any store a jewelry store he rememberd her ring size from when he got her favorite ring.

What size would that be sir? said the man at the counter

5 please, I am suprize you guys are open this late. Said Lincoln

Yeah we get that a lot,your total is $235. said the man at the counter

There you go, have a good night sir. said Lincoln

Bye, you too, good luck. said the man

Thanks. said Lincoln leaveing

when Lincoln got home Ronnie anne was still asleep Lincoln went back to bed.

* * *

sorry this was short I promise the next one will be longer, now that my school starred back up chapter will slowly come in, I have been having homework and anxiety is getting bad due to family things.

please review.

I am slowly running out of ideas if you have an idea and sence I have very few you can email me if you have ideas you can pm me.


	4. chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is takeing a while I have been doing school stuff, bu anyway enjoy don't forget to review.**

**It was the next day in Royal woods LIncoln and Ronnie anne had breakfest and did some shoping, when they got home Lincoln had to ask Ronnie anne something.**

* * *

Mean while at the loud house

Lily wanted to see her big brother.

hey mom when can we see Lincoln. said Lily

I don't know call him? said Rita

ok said Lily

**calls Lincoln*** hey Linky said Lily

Hi Lily said lincoln.

Hi I have a question ask Lily

Ask away said Lincoln

when can we see you said Lily

soon Lily soon said Lincoln

ok said Lily

**Lincoln and Lily talk for a while.**

* * *

Hey Ronnie anne. said Lincoln

Yess. said Ronnie anne

Do you whant to go out for dinner, your choice said Lincoln

Hmm said Ronnie anne

How about we eat at home said Ronnie anne

Ok so what do you feel like said Lincoln

I have not had shepperds pie in a while said Ronnie anne

Ok we have all the ingredients it'll be done in 2 hours said Lincoln

Ok in the meantime I will get the table ready and maybe wear something fancy said Ronnie anne.

Sonds good to me I'll get dress later when it is close to being done said Lincoln.

* * *

**2 hours later it was 8:00 and dinner was ready lincoln was dressed and wating on Ronnie anne to be done getting dress while he was waiting he went to grab something and put in his pocket and went back to the table.**

Ronnie anne came out of there room wearing her favorite purple long dress.

Looking good nice dress said Lincoln.

Same for you lamo said Ronnie anne

* * *

**T****h****ey talked and Laugh for a while and Lincoln ask Ronnie anne something.**

Hey Ronnie anne I have some thing to ask you said Lincoln

Yes said Ronnie anne

I have been thinking we have been together for a while and I love you and all but I want to take this to the next step will you mary me (**quickly pulling the ring out of his pocket**) said Lincoln.

**Ronnnie anne gasp and coverd her mouth.**

I don't know what to say said Ronnie anne.

yes yes said Ronnie anne.

**Lincoln hug Ronnie anne and she put the ring on she kissed them and he kissed her back.**

When should we tell our parents said Ronnie anne

we should tell yours first said Lincoln.

Ok there in Chicago said Ronnie anne.

Well we should start packing said Lincoln.

It can wait till morning lets go to bed said Ronnie anne.

Ok said Lincoln.

* * *

**They both went to bed and first thing in the morning they started packing and Ronnie anne called her mother and ask them if they can come visit.**

You can come and visit anytime said Maria

Ok, we will be there in a couple of hours Lincoln and I are driving there said Ronnie anne

Ok, drive safe see you soon said Ronnie anne

Ok, my mother knows we are coming said Ronnie anne.

All right lets get moveing said Lincoln.

**Lincoln and Ronnie anne dove to Chicago, 4 hours later they arrived in Chicago at the apartment complex, Ronnie anne hid her ring and hug her family.**

Hey I have a suprise for everyone lets all go into the living room said Ronnie anne.

**Everyone went to the living room and Ronnie anne put her ring back on and made the announcement.**

I have a announcement Lincoln has propose to me said Ronnie anne.

**Everyone gasp in suprise and gave them a hug, Ronnie anne Abuela made dinner, They ate dinner and Ronnie anne and Lincoln spent the night in Ronnie anne old bedroom.**

It still looks the same as I left it said Ronnie anne

Yeah it has been a while since I have been here too said Lincoln.

Lets go to bed I am tired from the trip said Ronnie anne.

Yeah me too said Lincoln.

**The next day.**

Good morning handsome said Ronnie anne.

Good morning beautiful said Lincoln.

I am gonna look aroud the town said Lincol

Ok I am gonna stay here and catch up on stuff said Ronnie anne.

Ok see you later said Lincoln.

**Lincoln kissed Ronnie anne and left.**

* * *

**Lincoln took his old truck to a dealership to see how much it will cost to sell it to see if he could bye a new one.**

Hi my name is Nick Burkhardt can I help you?

Yes I whould like to see how much this truck whould cost to sell said Lincoln

Well it's in good shape, not bad for a 1990 ford F150 no scraches, no dents whats the milage said Nick

Well I just put a brand new engine 4 months ago it has 21.301 miles on it.

Wow well lets see let's go to my computer all right it'll bring it to $25.000 said Nick

Ok are you going to looking around said Nick.

No I am just looking at how much it will cost to sell thanks said Lincoln.

No problem said Nick.

* * *

**Mean while in the casagrandes aparment.**

Hey mom said Ronnie anne.

Yes said Maria.

I was wondering if you can help me plan for the wedding said Ronnie anne

You don't have to deal with that right now, how about this I will Plan your wedding said Maria.

You don't have to said Ronnie anne.

No no I insist said Maria.

Ok since you insist said Ronnie anne

**Ronnie anne heard stomping the floor above them.**

One more thing does the Chang family still live in the next floor said Ronnie anne.

Yep they sure do said Maria.

I will be right back I am gonna see an old friend said Ronnie anne.

Ok said Maria.

* * *

**Ronnie anne went up stairs and knock on the door.**

Coming said someone.

**The door open.**Can I help you said the girl.

I am looking for* said Ronnie anne being cut off.

Omg your Ronnie anne said Sid.

You remberd me said Ronnie anne.

Of course I remberd you said Sid.

Whats that on your hand is that an engagement ring said Sid.

Yeah thats an engagement ring said Ronnie anne.

So who is the lucky guy said Sid.

Really it's Lincoln said Ronnie anne.

Oh of course right said Sid.

Sid come here please said Sid mom.

Coming, anyway I got to go nice catching up with you said Sid.

Same to you bye Sid said Ronnie anne.

**later that night.**

Well we will leave firs thing in the morning said Lincoln.

Ok sounds good to me said Ronnie anne.

**They all went to bed and in the morning every one got up to say good bye.**

One more thing where do you whant your wedding to be at said Maria.

I don't Know I will think about it said Ronnie anne.

**Lincoln and Ronnie anne left when they got home they were exhausted they went to bed.**

We'll tell my parents tomorrow said Lincoln.

Fine by me said Ronnie anne.

**The next day.**

You ready said Ronnie anne.

Yes, and someone is excited to leave said Lincoln.

Yeah, let's go said Ronnie anne.

Ok, I am coming said Lincoln.

**They arrived at the Louds, everyone was glad to see them especially Lily.**

Lincoln yelled Lily.

Hi Lily said Lincoln.

Hey guss what said Lincoln.

What said everyone.

**Ronnie anne held her hand with the ring, everyone gasp, and gave them a hug and ate dinner together and they all chat together and at the end Lincoln and Ronnie anne went home and went to bed.**

**

* * *

**

**I am sorry this Chapter took a while but I hope you enjoyed It, just warning the next chapter will take a while because I don't know how a wedding works so it's going to be a while if you know how a wedding works it will be nice to have some help please.**

**Please review.**


End file.
